Word of Azrael
As a figure of worship, Azrael is praised in slightly more diverse ways than with Kraus . Likely because of the religions spotty history, and tendency to operate in secret due to suppression by the Order of Light. That being said, at best, being a worshipper of Azrael is considered dangerously short-sighted. At worst, actively and vastly malevolent to everything with a pulse. All variations of Azraelite religion encourage seeking out relics left by Azrael himself, planned in advance for the event of his defeat. These magical items can only be used by those capable of manifesting rieka, varying from direct communication with an A.I of Azrael to weapons of great power. The intention of the relics is to guide followers towards unsealing the fallen angels of Azrael and inciting a second Divine War that would hopefully result in victory, as well as his own freedom. Common Variants Tilandrean Cult: The Azraelic cult of Tilandre is one of the few open groups who espouse the angels worship. Taking heavy influence from the belief's of the founder, Ed Jinseer, and from Namarre Sakete. Founded in the wake of the plague, and in particular, the Great Cull. This group is, for the most part, the least malevolent known group of Azraelic worshipers. Human sacrifice is a rare practice, reserved mostly for enemy soldiers during wars to defend the city. That being said, their idealistic hero worship of the Necromancer Namarre has led more than one down darker paths, no means is considered too horrible if it leads to a permanent end to violence and death, and brings back those lost to the troubles of the world. Common Worship: Commonly, Azrael worship is used for a variety of small cults as an excuse: oftentimes embraced by disenfranchised people during and after the plague, the mad and the murderous. They take in the idea that the land of the living is to belong to humanity, and to kill people merely frees them from the shackles of creation, sending them off to increase Azrael's power to revolutionize the world; Those who serve will rise to being masters of a new Eternia. There is no point, or meaning to existing- souls will remain bound to endless misery unless delivered into Azrael's grip directly, and that doing so is a mercy. Murders under the mask of human sacrifice and devotion are carried out by those who subscribe to this twisted set of beliefs. Oscuri: Oscuri's worship of Azrael is inborn, and heavily influenced by their intended purpose of ending all human life on the face of Eternia. They have been highly influential in nearly every Azraelic cult, given their kinds gifts given directly from Azrael. See Oscuri. Thaumocratic Worship: '''Following the advent of the Black Circle under Kudlak Malpercius, a sect of Azrael worship devoted to the most extreme views under the practice developed. Former circle Occultists believe in a type of government dubbed Thaumocracy, a government in which mages rule absolutely with power as their sole right; this was their structure of government before their collapse, created by Kudlak himself. Thaumocratic Azraelites embrace Azrael's vision of immortality for all, but are moreso focused on conflict against the world and Kraus's forces, believing absolutely in the sway of might makes right as a means of overcoming all opposition. Depravity is worshiped by them as 'The Will of Man', a term given to the collective Depravity of humanity for the desire to destroy all natural order and remake the world as mankind sees fit. Power is what these practitioners value most - sometimes moreso than Azrael himself, seeing him as a benefactor and compatriot of man rather than an absolute divinity. Raising the dead for Necromancers of their ilk is more about conquering the natural circle than the act itself. Most of these Occultists are not even Oscuri, yet still perform human sacrifice, slaughtering those who cannot readily perform magic. They believe even in the utopia Azrael wishes to create that power should define the lines of society and one needs look no further for their birthright than their own strength. Thaumocratic Azraelites denounce morality and dogma, believing only in the truest passions of humanity no matter how brutal or bloody. Universal Themes. No matter the variant, certain common ideological themes persist throughout every variant of this Angels worship. '''The world, as it is, is flawed: Embracing Azrael, is embracing the ideal that in some way, Kraus has made the world in a way that is broken, flawed, and sometimes even cruel. That depravity, as a sign of something not going according to fates plan, is a good thing in at least some cases. Violence is an acceptable means of Change: The power of Violence as a means of enacting change is generally accepted by even the most tame of Azraelic cults. Death is merely a gateway to something greater: Whether this 'something greater' is the Immortal Undeath sought by the Tilandrean cult, or fueling Azraels power. Preserving peoples lives is not, generally speaking, overly high on an Azraelites priorities. Category:Religion